


Same Time Next Year

by Maliciouspixie5



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliciouspixie5/pseuds/Maliciouspixie5
Summary: In 2020, at a hotel in Seoul, J-Hope meets a girl in an elevator. After the elevator stalls leaving him to comfort the hysterical girl one thing leads to another and they have a sexual tryst. A note on the pillow the next morning ask him to meet her again the same time next year.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Same Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> I write this while I'm waiting for my dad to pass in the next room. This is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. No it's not the virus. I could really use one of those Hobi ray of sunshine smiles at the moment.

Same Time Next Year

He awakens slow to the muted sun coming inside the window of his hotel room. Memories of the night before making his eyes widen and he rapidly turns to look beside him in the bed. She isn’t there and when he reaches a hand toward the indention left in the pillow it is cold. She is long gone, the girl in the yellow dress who looked so innocent. Well, she was innocent in that her virtue had been intact until she met him. He always liked shy girls with sweet blushes on their cheeks. Girls that his halmeoni would have said would make him a good wife. 

But he didn’t get to meet many girls these days alone. Oh, there were many girls, screaming reaching girls who wanted him or a piece of him. What part of him he couldn’t know. None knew the real him, they only know what they saw on their screens and on the stages where he performs. The guys and he would talk of their dream girls who they one day hoped to meet and marry. And like all young randy men they would talk of those not so sweet fantasy girls and illicit temptation. 

But this girl had stood out from the moment they had met. She was a dream girl, modestly standing quiet in the corner of the elevator who only glanced up at him shyly with a quick bob of a bow at his entry. No words were spoken between them as they each waited in the opposite corner for their floor to arrive. But the elevator had stopped like something out of a k-drama and at the cry of fear of the girl he had tried to comfort her. Calmly shushing her and telling her all would be well. 

But with one lurch of the elevator carriage they were in each other’s arms holding the other for dear life. An hour later with many apologies from hotel staff they are removed from the still stalled elevator and released to their own devices. She stood there in the hall looking lost and in shock so he had impulsively grabbed her wrist and pulled her up one flight of stairs to his room. He doesn’t know what possessed him to push her against the wall and kiss her but she responded to him like a starving waif to a promise of a meal. One thing led to another and here he is alone. He looks at the clock on the night stand beside him to see how late it is and spies a note. Picking it up he reads with just a small smile at the memory of last night…

The Road Not Taken – Robert Frost  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

Ho-seok,  
I will have to leave the rest of the poem unfinished because I have been forced to take the road expected of me. I’m to be married in two weeks to a man my father chose for me. I will look back on tonight with fondness and a wish that I could have taken a different route.  
24-04-2020 21:45 Suite 201 Wistfully I say same time and place next year? I will be there.  
xxx

He folds the note up and slips it into his wallet. This is something to ponder, but he has a year to make his decision.

///

24-04-2021 21:45 Suite 201  
After much debate with himself he is standing in front of a door. He knocks and as he meets her eyes, he smiles his wide dimpled smile known to millions. She is still the quiet girl from last year, but the innocence is lost to a year of marriage to another. They should be ashamed of this, but they fall into each other’s embrace like a year ago was just yesterday. Afterward they lounge on the bed eating strawberries and sipping champagne from goblets and talking unapologetically of their other lives. This time it is she who awakens to a note, it reads, “Same time next year.”

///

They are in their later years now and still meet each year, living two separate lives except for one special night each year where they tread a path of a road not taken…


End file.
